


Allegations

by Noelle



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-10
Updated: 2004-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle/pseuds/Noelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the 2003 SAC.   Rating is for language.<br/>Clark catches Lex in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allegations

## Allegations

by reetchick

[]()

* * *

Lex felt it more than he heard it - the solid thunk of booted feet touching down on the cool wood floor, the flutter of that damned cape, the deep inhalation before the lecture began. 

"I caught you red-handed this time, Luthor." 

He stood, shaking his head wearily. Making sure that his mocking smile was clear in the tone of his voice, he drawled, "That's a little bit of a cliche, even for a boy scout like you." 

Superman took a step closer to him, arms crossed over that forbiddingly large chest, and pointedly ignored Lex's jibe. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out about this?" 

A casual sneer. "I'd think you'd have more important things to worry about, Superman." The last word dripped with sarcasm. 

"Nothing's more important than catching you in the act." 

"What about the fire?" Disbelief dripped from the words. 

The deep green eyes widened in horror. "That was your plan? Set fire to a nursery in order to distract me?" 

Lex scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous; even I'm not that heartless. But you have to admit, it made for the perfect opportunity." 

"Always ready to take advantage of a situation, aren't you." It wasn't a question. 

_Still playing the game, even now_ , Lex reflected. "After all these years, this surprises you?" 

"No," was the sad reply. "But it does disappoint me, Lex." 

He knew that this was intended to get a rise out of him, but somehow he couldn't help himself from snapping, "And where do you get off being disappointed, Mr. Holier-than-Thou?" 

Superman narrowed his eyes. "Because you promised not to do it, Lex. We both promised this time." 

Lex turned away from him. "And I'm supposed to trust you?" 

"How can you say that?" Superman asked, and Lex could hear the disbelief ribboned through his question. "How can you not trust _me_ , of all people?" 

Another derisive laugh. "I don't trust you because I know you - I know your weaknesses, and this is the biggest one of all." 

The sound of those damnable boots thumping behind him. "But I gave you my word. What, that's good enough for the rest of humanity, but not for Lex Luthor?" 

Like a shark hunting for its prey, Lex had waited until the perfect instant of weakness to strike. "Not when it comes to peeking at the Christmas presents, Clark!" he yelled. "And for god's sake, how many times do I have to ask you not to leave that horrible footwear of yours lying in the middle of the living room?" 

Clark rolled his eyes as he bent to retrieve his boots. "Don't change the subject, Lex. I swear to you, I haven't so much as peeked at my present." 

"Bullshit," Lex snapped, herding Clark back toward their bedroom closet. "You were just peeking yesterday." 

"When?" Clark demanded. "When did you see me peek?" 

Lex seized on this with passionate intensity. "Aha! So you _admit_ you were peeking!" 

"For Christ's sake, Lex, don't play semantics with me. Not after I spent all day working with Lois." With a sigh, Clark flopped onto the bed and shucked off his cape. "All right, I'll ask. When is it, exactly, that you think you _allegedly_ saw me _allegedly_ peeking, which, by the way, I was not doing?" 

"Last night, in front of the fire." Lex watched as Clark poked his ruffled head out from stripping off his shirt. "I went to refill our wine glasses, and when I turned around you were looking." 

Fifteen years, Lex reflected, and Clark Kent was still the worst liar he'd ever encountered. "What? That's ridiculous, I was just admiring the tree." 

Lex scoffed. "No, no, I don't think so. I've seen that weird squinty-eyed look you get when you use your x-ray vision, Kent, so don't even try to pull one over on me." 

"I can't believe this." Clark stood up to peel off his tights, balancing precariously on one foot, then the other. "I find you with your paws all over your gifts - on your hands and knees under the tree, no less - yet _I'm_ the one getting grief about peeking." 

Busted, Lex thought. "Well," he said in his best huffy tone, "I was only attempting to look because I knew you already had." 

Clark impatiently tossed his tights onto the floor. "For crying out loud, Lex, why the hell does it matter? You put all my presents in lead-lined boxes anyway!" 

The sound that came out of Lex's mouth was distinctly undistinguished. "Ha! The only way you'd know they were in lead lined boxes would be if you had peeked!!" 

Lex stood, grinning triumphantly, and watched the 'oh, shit, he got me there' look pass over Clark's face. 

"I wonder," Lex purred, "what Martha would have to say if she knew her little boy was a rotten, peeking liar." 

Clark moved closer to him, every bit of his body language conveying menace. At least, that's what Clark intended it to convey. Lex, on the other hand, just found it unbelievably sexy. "You wouldn't," he said warily. 

"I might." Lex snickered and poked him in the chest. "And what will the citizens of Metropolis say when they find out it's 'Truth, Justice, and the American Way - Except When it Comes to My Christmas Presents.'" 

"There really is only one way to shut you up, isn't there?" Clark asked as he wrapped his arms around Lex. 

Lex leaned back in his embrace and licked his lips invitingly. "Damn right." Sometimes, there were definite advantages to getting caught. 


End file.
